


Gaping Hole

by ateez_babie



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, M/M, Not really a ship fic, One Shot, its just crack y’all, ranch, titanic 🎶, yeet skadeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateez_babie/pseuds/ateez_babie
Summary: Vernon invites jungkook to a party but it takes an unexpected turn





	Gaping Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this in public or at least not around your mom ;)

Jongcuck checked the text from Vernon to make sure it was the right place before he walked into the party alone, it seemed really different from the outside. He thought he might have stumbled upon a hobo satan ritual since it was basically an abandoned meth house that looked like it had eaten a disco ball. But when he opens the door he sees all the crack head idols waiting there for him, all dancing the choreography to exos wolf in perfect sync  
the music cuts out and everyone freezes in whatever position they're in. he spots chanyeol amounts the crowd. the taller was wearing a full body fur suit except the head. jongcock stood in the doorway awkwardly while everyone eyed him. he eventually notices mr cracker towards the back. vernon makes several gestures, all of which jongcock doesnt understand. he assesses the situation and decides that blending in would be the best option, so he puts his hands above his head like ears and says "owo woooooof!" the music immediately starts again and everyone resumes dancing.  
He tries to subtly make his way over to King Kracker, since he doesn't know what kind of sudden movements would disrupt the dance. Eventually he finds himself behind Vernon and is confused because he was trying to be next to him. He notices Vernon doesn't have an ass, it just seems to be a hole that his leather pants conform to. He thinks this will be important later, he doesn't know why. He taps Vernon on the shoulder and without speaking he grabs juncook by the nipple without looking and pulls him into a back room he didn't see before, and then into a smaller room connected to that room  
He shuts the door and turns to him  
"your milk sacks sure are hard" he says with a smirk. jongcock throws up a bit in his mouth but swallows it, not wanting to soil the mood. the cockasian then begins unzipping his pants while pushing jongcock on his knees. however, instead of whipping out his dick, he whips out a recorder. at this point jongcock doesnt even know what the fucks even happening anymore but he also doesn't care because he's wearing his special 'yolo' hat. he watches as the unseasoned man pulls a cylindrical container that looks like it has ranch in it from his pocket and inserts it into the recorder. "open wide ugly" the white man orders. jongcock complies and slowly opens his mouth. vernon brings the recorder to his lips and gives a hard blow right into jongcokz mouth.  
He heard the music stop from the main room and the only thing he heard was the sound of the titanic theme blasting from the recorder as the chunky liquid exploded into his mouth, he didn't know how Vernon was doing it but suddenly his milk sacks started leaking. He looked up at vernone with the juice dribbling down his chin and asked what just happened. As junghook was passing out he felt the slave owner grab his collar and bring his ear to his thin lips "it's my wigger juice fag, the adventure is only just starting. Buckle up feller"  
as jongcock slowly faded out, he felt the colonizer licking his milk sacks. when he opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by the white walls of the ER. he notices a nurse speaking to him, but he can't hear her. it doesnt take long before she notices this, and she quickly leaves the room. not long after, a man, who jongcock assumes is the doctor, enters the room. he begins asking jongcock questions, but he still cannot hear. the doctor says something and pats his shoulder, then leaves the room. after about twenty minutes, the nurse returns with vernon trailing behind. she says something to jongcock, in which he can only make out the word "visitor". she speaks with vernon for a moment before leaving them alone. "i bet this is real tough, huh?" vernon asks. jongcock's eyes widen. why could he hear vernon? vernon seems to notice his distress and chuckles.  
vernon pulls the cylindrical container again. "open up" he says. jongcock, remembering what had happened last time, turns away. "oh quit being a faggot and take it" he grabs jongcocks jaw and forces a small amount of the liquid down. suddenly, the sounds of the hospital exist again and jongcock is #shookXD.  
He is discharged from the hospital later that day and then doesn't see Vernon for weeks. He keeps trying to contact him but he never gets an answer. When he asks around everyone acts as if he never existed. Sometimes though, jounkük can feel someone watching him. He'll turn around and see a pale, flat man disappearing behind corners. He thinks it could be a coincidence until one day he happened to glance down and see the gaping butthole basically eating the mans pants. He knows  
instead of calling out like a normal fucking human being, he silently approaches the assless man and gives his table a nice smack. the sound of a screenshot fills the air as vernon whips around to face him. that's when he notices that the cräcker had dyed his hair an ugly green color. "boy look at yo head!" jongcock exclaims.  
While junckook was distracted by yelling the insult, he didn't notice that he had activated Vernon's trap card. "Now you've done it" his asshole expands and begins to suck in everything around them, junkyuk is pulled into the vortex as well.  
...  
When he awakens later he finds himself in a dark and moist cave, a hole of light is above him and he sees a face come into view from out of the hole. He screams because it's Vernon's face and that must mean he's inside his ass. It's filled with the wigger juice. As he's starting to pass out again, he watches Vernon reach under his chin and start pulling his skin back like a mask. Underneath is Bangchang from stray kids, he screams again and the last think junglecock hears is "I have you now babygirl"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but not really


End file.
